googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Edwin Shade/Google Images Is Strange
Recently I made a blog post describing my own dynamic Googolism known as 'Missing No.' and Formal Missing No', (which ironically may not be very formal anymore). While I was searching for contenders for these spots though, I noticed something peculiar about Google images. When I searched up random large numbers, in the range of 10^{8} to 10^{9} , I expected to get equally random results. I was wrong. As it turns out, typing in certain numbers actually gives you an array of pictures with a common theme, as if you had typed in a perfectly coherent word. Typing in random numbers for these pictures is fun, like probing into the many combinations of SCP-216 , (I think Nayuta Ito will like that analogy), which is a safe that opens to a different interior for every unique combination you spin the dial to. Below is a list of numbers and some interesting results when you type them in Google images. 76413890 brings up wheat sprouts. 123018714 brings up Google road map images of a region in ohio. 123903191 brings up soccer players and fitness-related people. 234981293 brings up this picture of a red truck: Interestingly enough 234981294, just 1 number away brings up the same truck, but this time from a different vantage point. I thought it was a mirror-image at first, but closer examination revealed it wasn't. If you type in 234981295 you will get an image of the truck from yet another point of perspective, this time in back. 249174034 brings up shutterstock images of football players and some baseball players. 329109419 brings up pictures of the Earth being split in two. 412831135 brings up pictures of a birdcage and a man who is dressed as a convict - interesting correlation there. 423409424 brings up a Russian math problem involving fractions. 423409425 brings up a photo of what appears to a higher-dimensional variant of the traditional magic square. 424098122 brings up a few Godzilla pictures. 570924022 brings up the country side of England. 570924055 brings up mouse pictures. (So does 423409206) 623402219 brings up elephants and lions. 652001888 brings up navy blue backpacks. 757042013 brings up a bunch of one-story homes. 851212122 brings up Président-brand food packages. What I found even more intriguing about these numbers is that adjacent numbers were not likely to have a related theme, but with every few numbers there would be a related theme. There is a deep pattern hidden within these search results, that mirrors in some respects the mystery of the prime numbers. By treating these random numbers as being equivalent to randomized image searched, it may be possible to get an overall feeling for what the internet mainly consists of. From what I have observed in making these searches, the following images came up repeatedly: -This one badly drawn frog, (search 391784074 if you want an example of what I mean; he seems to appear in an array of inappropriate and racist contexts - it's seriously disturbing ) -Donald Trump, (strangely he appears next to the badly drawn frog a lot) -Girls taking selfies in front of mirrors -Cars -Sports players -Anime -Not-so-appropriate images, (I say this even though I was searching with the safe-search on !) -Legal Documents, (including instruction manuals for various appliances) What other results may be found ? Leave comments below if you have found any interesting pictures as a result of typing in numbers in Google images, and I will most likely add them to the list. Category:Blog posts